Dw: the Pasternoter Gang mysteries
by alexrusso89
Summary: Spin off Doctor Who based on the Pasternoter gang of Madame Vastra , Jenny and Strax The gang investigates some of the weirdest mysteries are they all connected ? Is the doctor involved ? What could they all mean?


"like are we sure we are at the right place?" Strax asked his companion.

"well that guy said that the place would look run-down, and he gave us very precise directions," Vastra replied.

"It looks haunted," Jenny replied.

"look, like that henry guy just wanted us to check the place out for him, if there was anything odd he would have said so," Vastra told her.

"right, suspect one: henry er… what was his last name?"

"uh… I dunno, He never said," Jenny said, honestly.

"Was it Johnson, or like something like that," Strax guessed.

"well we might as well check the studio out!" Vastra exclaimed. The trio walked up to the main entrance to the sillyvission studio. Apparently, the studios main character was so popular he once rivalled mickey mouse. The door opened with a loud shrike.

"Whoa, that is a noisy door!" Strax said. Inside was an open area, there were posters advertising the episodes from the cartoon series. There was a projector, a cut out of the main character, bendy the dancing demon, and other things scattered around too.

"Do you think we should split up, see what else is around here," Vastra suggested. Vastra and Jenny turned left whilst Strax headed down the right-hallway.

"hey, it is an old animators desk!" Vastra pointed out as they came saw a old desk at the end of the corridor.

"a ranimators resk? Jenny asked.

"yeah, they would draw the pictures and put them all together with audio and stuff to like make cartoons," Vastra told her.

"HEY GUYS, LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Strax called out to them. Vastra and Jenny went down the way Strax went, unaware that they had just passed a wall with the words "dreams come true" written in inky writing. They went into the room Strax was in, and infront of them was a HUGE machine.

"Whoa, what is that?" Jenny asked.

"according to the sign above the doorway, this is the ink machine," Strax said. "I wander how you turn it on?"

" Does it matter?, there only seems to be one way from here, perhaps we should explore some more," Vastra suggested.

The trio continued exploring, it looked like a normal animators studio yet, there was something off…

"there doesn't look like there is much else here, lets, check out that other way," Vastra said as they went out the breaker room.

"we should check that last room over there first," Jenny said. They opened the door and all screamed! Infront of them was a toon like character, laying on an table, a hole in it's stomach region which appered to connect up to an ink pipe.

"What is that!?" Jenny yelped.

"like I don't know Jenny! But I say we get out of here before he wakes up!" Vastra exclaimed.

" Umm… what were you?" Strax asked himself before going closer to the lifeless creature. Strax looked at the right-hand side of the room when he saw a message on the wall. It was in ink and read: who's laughing now?

"defiantly not him," Strax said. "hold on, that looks like one of the characters from those cartoons!" Strax exclaimed. The trio looked around some more Jenny accidentally knocked over a tape-recorder.

"We need to be more careful!" Strax said.

"shush! I hear something from it" Vastra said. They put it on the desk and listened to what the tape was saying.

"at this point, I don't get what joey's plan is for this company. The animations aren't being completed on time anymore and I don't see why we need this, machine! It is noisy and messy and who need that much ink anyway? Also, get this, joey had us donate something from our workstation, we put them on these little pedestals in the breaker room to help appease the gods, joey says, keep things going. I think he has lost his mind, but hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what, one more of those ink pipes burst, I AM OUT OF HERE!"

The three stared at the tape player, unsure of what to do or say next. Jenny broke the silence by saying: "what was that?"

"like I don't know, but it sounds like even the people who worked here didn't like this place!" Vastra responded.

"come Jenny and Strax, I think I saw something up ahead," Vastra said. They all then proceeded down the hallway. They were almost at the end when all of a sudden, a bendy cut-out peeked around the corner, before it then went back the way.

"like, hello! Who, who's there?" Jennt asked. Nothing happened. They then turned the corner.

"sorry if we are intruding, but have you seen-" Strax didn't continue as to the group's surprise, there was no one there.

"like hold on! If that cut out just moved," Jenny then pointed at the bendy cut-out before she continued. "like, who moved it!?"

The trio looked around the room, there wasn't much, just some chairs, a projector and some tables and machinery.

"hey guys! I think I found a switch!" Jenny exclaimed excitedly. Strax pulled it down and activated it.

"what does it do? Jenny asked Vastra.

"it says ink flow" Vastra said. "hold on, the switch in that room said low ink pressure, maybe the ink machine is on now!" Jenny exclaimed.

"But, why would we want to switch it on!?"

"I dunno, I just want to see what it does!" Strax answered.

The group then went back the way they came, Jenny looked suspiciously at the cut-out that had moved earlier.

"Jenny, what is the worse that could happen, it is just paper," Vastra told her.

"we could get a paper cut" Strax answered.

"but other than that?"

"I suppose"

They were about to enter the ink machine room when they noticed something odd.

"er… like who bored the room up?!" Jenny asked aloud.

They got closer when suddenly a giant ink creature appeared behind the wooden planks and tried to grab Jenny.

"The fuck!" Strax screamed in terror as they ran away from the monster. The ink pipes around them burst open and showered ink all over them as the creature slithered in the ink after them.

"like I see the exit! Hurry-" Vastra started before the floor beneath them gave way. They all screamed for a short time before landing on a wooden floor.

"Ok what-the-what was that!" Strax exclaimed.

"An Ink Monster?!" Jenny exclaimed.

"the exit is blocked, we have to find another way out!" Vastra reported.

"the only way is down!" Strax said.

"well we haven't a moment to lose!" Vastra said as she went down the stairs. They slowly descended deeper and deeper into the studio. However, after a while their path was blocked by some floor boards that had collapsed.

"Why are we doing this?" Vastra asked herself.

"guys, look!" Jenny exclaimed as she pointed at the wall. There was a inky message on the wall: the creators lied to us"

"what could it mean?" Strax pondered.

"and look over here!" Jenny told them.

"an axe!" Vastra exclaimed. She grabbed the axe and then chopped the wooden planks, allowing them to proceed forward. They came to a door locked by some planks. Vastra swung the axe and the planks fell to the floor like flies. They entered the room and all gasped.

"like what have we gotten ourselves into!?" Jenny exclaimed….


End file.
